Haruna Daisuki Desu
by Blacksky21
Summary: Banyak kesalahan dimana mana dan OOC Char dari AKB48 #RomanceFI2019


Oshima Yuto seorang pria yang memiliki bakat lebih di bidang olahraga dan pelajaran matematika, kini harus merasakan hukuman atas ulah yang ia perbuat. Ya dia dengan tidak sengaja membuat gadis cantik bernama Kojima Haruna harus mendekam di kamarnya karena cidera kaki yang diterimanya saat Yuto menabraknya dengan motor karena tidak berhati-hati.

**xxxx**

" Apa kau sudah baikan ?" tanya Yuto sembari mengupas kulit apel yang ia beli tadi sepulang sekolah.

" Umn..tapi masih agak sakit, aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa berjalan atau tidak nantinya " Jawab Haruna sendu, gadis itu memegangi kaki kanannya yang diperban sampai ke lutut.

" Maafkan aku Haruna, karena ulahku kau jadi terbaring di sini sekarang " Yuto merasa sangat tidak enak hati kepada gadis di depannya ini, walaupun setiap hari setelah sepulang sekolah ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Haruna dan memberikan catatan pelajarannya agar Haruna tidak ketinggalan pelajaran karena kebetulan mereka satu kelas.

" Mau sampai kapan kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Yuto-kun ?, aku tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini jadi kau tidak usah menyalahan dirimu sendiri karena akulah yang tidak berhati-hati" Ucap Haruna dan membuat Yuto tersentak .

"_Mana bisa kau mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya Haruna,mungkin saja kau tidak keberatan tetapi aku yang sangat keberatan jika kau mengatakan itu ! " _Batin Yuto miris dan entah mengapa ia merasakan jika gadis di hadapannya ini sangat baik hati walaupun dalam beberapa hal sifatnya sangat manja.

" Hey jika kau mengatakan itu aku akan terus merasa bersalah kepadamu, mau bagaimanapun akulah orang yang telah melukaimu " Ucap Yuto sembari menyuapi satu potong apel yang sudah selesai ia kupas tadi.

" Uhmm" Lenguh Haruna saat tangan Yuto dengan paksa menyodorkan apel manis itu ke mulut mungilnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu, sedangkan Yuto yang tidak menyadarinya atau memang dia tidak memiliki kepekaan sama sekali tetap dengan santai menyuapi Haruna sepotong demi sepotong apel.

" Aku bisa memakannya sendiri Yuto-kun, kau ti-tidak perlu.."

" Tidak perlu apa ?" Ucap Yuto memotong kalimat Haruna karena dia adalah satu dari jutaan pria yang ada di jepang yang tidak ingin mendengar kata penolakan, sedikit egois memang.

" Huft.." Haruna sungguh bingung menhadapi pria tampan di hadapannya ini, Yuto memang pria yang sangat cuek buktinya walaupun Yuto dan Haruna satu kelas mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu kalipun , entah mukzizat atau keajaiban hal ini terjadi dan membuat mereka semakin dekat.

" Kau terlihat manis jika sedang cemberut " Ucap Yuto dengan santai namun tatapan matanya di penuhi dengan keseriusan yang besar membuat Haruna kaget dan salah tingkah.

" Eh..a-apa yang kau ka-katakan tadi ?" Tanya Haruna yang masih terkejut karena kalimat gamplang Yuto barusan.

" Kau manis "

"_Kau..walaupun menyebalkan, entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa sekalipun marah padamu "_ batin Haruna,

" K-kau berlebihan Yuto-kun " Ucap Haruna, seperti yang kita tahu jika Yuto itu tidak pernah ingin mendengar kalimat penolakan atau elakan sekalipun.

" Kau ingin buktinya ?" Tanya Yuto dengan wajah serius lalu menghentikan aktivitas mengupas apel di tangannya dan beralih ke ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Haruna.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Haruna was-was, ia sedikit merasa takut walaupun Yuto bukanlah type pria yang suka berbuat macam-macam kepada wanita.

" I-ITU" ucap Haruna dengan sedikit berteriak kaget, untungnya di rumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa karena memang Haruna tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, orang tuanya berada di Osaka.

" Ya aku mengambil fotomu diam-diam " Ucap Yuto yang diikuti cengiran menahan rasa malunya sedangkan Haruna masih setia dalam lamunan ketidak percayaannya.

" _Ternyata Yuto-kundiam-diam mengambil gambarku saat di kelas "_ Ucap Haruna yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

" Ada apa denganmu Haruna, mengapa kau diam saja dan e-tto ! mengapa wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit ?" Ucap Yuto lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Haruna yang ia kira sedang demam.

" KYAAAA…YUTO-KUN NO BAKA" Teriak Haruna lalu menepis tangan Yuto dari keningnya.

" Eh ada apa denganmu ?, wajahmu memerah aku kira kau sakit " Ucap Yuto menjelaskan apa maksud dari tindakannya barusan.

" Lu-lupakan dan katakan mengapa kau mngambil fotoku diam-diam ?" tanya Haruna dengan sedikit kemarahan tersirat dalam kalimatnya barusan.

" Eh..kenapa ?" Ucap Yuto menggantung sembari berfikir mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Haruna barusan.

" Iya. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu ?" Haruna kembali memperjelas kalimatnya tadi.

" Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya ?" Tanya Yuto memastikan karena sekarang ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Haruna barusan.

" Te-tentu " Ucap Haruna malu-malu dan masih saja gagap.

" Huft..baiklah dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya kembali " Perintah Yuto sembari menatap Haruna dengan intens membuat gadis yang ia tatap semakin salah tingkah,.

" Ba-baiklah aku akan memasang kedua telinga cantikku ini dengan baik " Ucap Haruna dengan sangat yakin.

" _1 detik_ "

" _2 detik_ "

" _3 detik_ "

" Aku mencintaimu "

" _**JDEERRR"**_ Bak tersambar petir di siang bolong kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir seksi Yuto, dan Haruna dengan sangat yakin ia tidak salah dengar barusan.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan ?" Tanya Haruna yang membuat Yuto mengerutkan dahinya jengkel karena pertanyaan bodoh Haruna barusan. Padalah sudah sangat lama Yuto menunggu moment ini dan Haruna dengan mudahnya melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh yang merusak segala moment yang ingin Yuto ciptakan barusan.

" _CUP " _ Sebuah ciuman kecil dan singkat di bibir, Yuto berikan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan bodoh Haruna barusan.

" _Dia menciumku..oh kami-sama ada apa ini harusnya aku merasa senang tapi mengapa aku malah bersikap seperti gadis bodoh dan lugu sekarang " _Batin Haruna merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" Apa itu tidak cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu Haruna ?" Tanya Yuto dengan nada serius walau terkesan romantis dari pada serius.

" E-etto " lagi-lagi Haruna membuat Yuto jengkel karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan semuanya membuat Yuto jengkel dan juga gemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Jadilah pacarku ?" Ucap Yuto lagi dan entah mengapa ia mengatakan itu semua dengan sangat baik seperti tidak ada beban sekali padahal dia sangat pengecut sampai-sampai harus mengambil foto Haruna diam-diam.

Cukup lama Haruna terdiam dalam dunia imajinasinya mungkin 30 menit sudah setelah Yuto megatakan kalimat sakralnya kepada Haruna dan sang gadis hanya diam tak bergeming sekalipun.

" Mengapa diam saja, apa kau menolakku ?" Tanya Yuto dengan nada sendu, ia takut ? itu sudah pasti.

" Maafkan aku su-"

" Aku juga mencintaimu " Ucap Haruna memotong kalimat Yuto lalu menarik pria idamannya ini ke dalam ciuman hangat penenang segala macam masalah.

" _Syukurlah..aku takut jika perasaanku ini hanya sepihak "_ Batin Yuto, ia takut jika Haruna menolaknya barusan, walaupun ia sedikt terkejut karena Haruna menciumnya tiba-tiba.

" jangan katakan hal bodoh lagi Yuto-kun, aku juga mencintaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu " Ucap Haruna, air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

" Kau menangis ?, hey kau tidak usah menangis Haruna " Ucap Yuto agak panik lalu ia menarik tubuh rapuh Haruna kedalam pelukannya berharap dapat menenangkan perasaan gadis bermata coklat ini.

" Aku menangis karena aku bahagia Yuto-kun, tak kusangka kau juga mencintaiku tadinya aku berfikir jika cinta ini hanya sepihak lalu aku akan terus menjadi bayanganmu saja. Mengingat kau selalu diam dan cuek kepadaku saat kita bertemu "Ucap Haruna mengutarakan semua isi hatinya kepada Yuto, walaupun Yuto sedikit miris mendengar penjelasan Haruna barusan ia memang bersalah sebelumnya dan biarkan kali ini ia menebus semuanya.

" Maafkan aku Haruna, aku mencintaimu dan itu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Mungkin kau merasa jika aku seperti tidak memiliki rasa kepadamu namun sebenarnya aku hanya bingung mengungkapkan isi hatiku ini " Ucap Yuto sembari mengusap perlahan punggung Haruna yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya.

" Aku percaya kepadamu Yuto-kun hiks, apapun alasanmu aku hanya tahu jika kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu Yuto-kun " Kini Haruna kembali mengeratkan pelukan Yuto itu seakan tidak ingin terlepas walau satu detikpun.

" Aku tahu kau mencintaiku tetapi jika begini aku tidak akan lama bersamamu karena aku kan mati kehabisan nafas " Ucap Yuto dengan nada konyolnya, wajahnya memucat karena tidak bisa bernafas saat Haruna tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat tadi.

"Ehhh..maafkan aku Yuto-kun !" Ucap Haruna dengan wajah khawatir.

" Huft..baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu jika ..?" Ucap Yuto menggantung.

" Ji-jika apa ?" tanya Haruna penasaran, ia sangat yakin jika permintaan Yuto akan aneh-aneh nantinya.

" Jika kau cium aku dan kau segera tidur karena ini sudah malam untuk gadis cantik sepertimu" Ucap Yuto sembari melirik jam weker yang ada di meja belajar Haruna.

" 22:00" itulah angka yang menggambarkan suasan kali ini.

" Baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang " Ucap Haruna sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

" Hey kau melupakan sesuatu !" Ucap Yuto sedikit berteriak samapi-sampai mengagetkan Haruna.

" Apa yang aku lup—" Ucap Haruna terpotong setelah mengetahui isyarat dari tangan Yuto yang menyuruhnya untuk mencium pipinya dan sekarang ia sudah sangat yakin jika warna pipinya sudah memerah sama seperti tomat .

" Aku ubah pemikiranku jika kau bukan pria yang mesum !" Ucap Haruna dengan nada sebal, karena entah mengapa pria di depannya ini tiba-tiba sangat mesum.

" Salahkan dirimu yang sangat cantik itu " Ucap Yuto menggoda Haruna yang tengah merajuk saat ini.

" Teruslah menggodaku dan aku tidak akan menciummu sama sekali " Ucap Haruna mengancam Yuto dan itu bisa dibilang sukses karena Yuto langsung diam di tempat saat ini.

" ufufufufu" Dari balik manijk indahnya Haruna melihat ekspresi prianya yang sangat lucu sekarang dan mana mungkin ia bisa dengan tega menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu.

" CUP "

Ciuman singkat itu mengakhiri perjumpaan Yuto dan Haruna hari ini, karena hari-hati yang akan datang mereka akan saling bertukar kebahagian dan kesedihan satu sama lain . Mereka juga percaya dalam diri mereka masing-masing jika cinta itu datangnya tidak terlambat hanya saja diri kita yang terlambat untuk menyadari jika yang kita rasakan itu adalah cinta.

END

#RomanceFI2019


End file.
